Je vous lance un défi
by Isatis
Summary: Vous aimez l'écriture et les Drarry, mais vous n'avez pas d'idée de départ, vous avez de la chance, moi c'est tout le contraire ! Je propose donc ici de venir piocher des idée pour écrire des Drarry. Si vous êtes intéressez, je vous dis à tout de suite...
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

Bonjour chers auteurs,

je me présente, je suis fan des fanfics que vous pouvez écrire, surtout les Drarry, mais n'est malheureusement aucun talent pour en écrire moi-même. Cependant j'ai quand même des idées pour que vous en écriviez.

J'ai donc créé cette page pour qu'on partage nos « talents », mes idées, votre talent d'écriture. Chaque chapitre, sera un défis que vous pourrez relever, je met juste une condition, étant donné que se sont mes idées, j'aimerais que vous me préveniez si vous répondez au défis, que je puisse voir ce que ça donne ( je lance un peu les défis pour ça qd même !!).

Les défis en eux-mêmes sont tous des Drarry et nécessite des fics à plusieurs chapitres, donc homophobes, je n'ai rien contre vous (chacun ces opinions), mais cette page n'est vraisemblablement pas pour vous.

Voilà, donc maintenant si vous êtes intéressé, bon courage et rendez vous aux page suivantes….

Ps : Tous les titres que je donne à mes défis ne sont là que pour que vous vous y retrouviez mieux en pouvant les nommer, ils peuvent aussi être une suggestion, mais dans tous les cas vous pouvez choisir un titre que vous préférez !


	2. qui es tu

**Qui es-tu ?**

C'est un titre, mais comme pour tout les défis que je lancerais, vous êtes libre de le changer.

Bon voilà le sujet :

Introduction:

Nous sommes en début de 6ème année (pas le jour de la rentré, que vous ayant le tps de planter le climat orageux entre eux), Draco et Harry se déteste tjs cordialement, vous pouvez planter le décor comme vous le souhaitez.

Elément perturbateur :

Lors d'un repas une petite fille apparaît par magie dans la grande salle, elle à l'air bouleverser et dit quelque chose faisant comprendre que ses papas l'on envoyer ici pour la protéger (à vous de voir contre quoi et de nous le faire découvrir petit à petit dans la fic). Evidemment c'est la fille de Draco et Harry.

Modalités :

La petite fille à entre 3 et 7 ans.

Ne pas oublier l'introduction, le slash ne peut venir que progressivement (ils ne se tombent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre subitement parce qu'il devrait avoir une fille dans le futur), ils doivent apprendre progressivement à ce connaître (et n'en sont pas spécialement heureux).

Vous pouvez utilisé soit un narrateur omniscient, soit alterné les point de vue.

Cette modalité n'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste une suggestion: je préfèrerais que la fille ne soit pas issu d'une adoption, que vous choisissiez lequel était enceinte et comment ils ont fait. Ainsi elle peut avoir des trais de ressemblance avec ces pères.

Je ne vous embête pas plus. A partir de là je vous laisse faire, ce doit évidemment être un slash, mais il n'y aura de lemon que si vous le souhaitez. J'aimerais que cette fic fasse minimum 6000 mots et bcp plus si vous vous sentez inspiré. Bon courage à tous ceux qui seront intéressé par ce défi et gros bisous à tous.

Ps : le titre que j'ai proposé me semblais intéressant sur deux points de vues, ils apprennent à connaître leur fille, mais aussi le second pères.


	3. Tarka

**Tarka**

Données :

Il existe un maître absolu pour l'ensemble des créatures magiques (Griffon, loup-garou, elfe, néyade, dryade, hypogryffe ...etc...)(On va appelé ce maître : Tarka, pour que je sois plus clair dans mes données, mais vous pouvez le nommer comme vous souhaitez)

Tarka :

Il peut appartenir à n'importe quelle espèce

peut converser avec toute les créatures dans leurs langues

contrôle les éléments

peut soigner

peut prendre la forme de n'importe quel animagui

à une puissance magique hors du commun

Il y en a un nouveau tous les 250 ans

espérance de vie de 300 ans

consacre les 50 dernières années de sa vie à transmettre son savoir et sa sagesse à son successeur

a besoin d'une âme sœur pour réguler sa magie qui est normalement trop grosse pour être contenu dans un seul être, de plus l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre leur permet de rester dans le "bien" pour maintenir l'harmonie entre les créatures.

pour trouver son âme sœur, le Tarka développe le même types de caractéristiques que le veela : il dégage une attraction ( y compris sur des créature proche physiquement de son espèce ), il est jaloux par rapport aux personnes qu'il considère comme rival potentiel, est très protecteur, à un grand besoin de contact physique, ils ressent du trouble en présence de la personne, réagit sans s'en rendre compte à son odeur ou des choses qui lui rappel la personne ( couleur, manies, etc... ), peut perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs par exemple.

L'âme sœur :

sert de régulateur aux pvrs du Tarka

après l'union avec le Tarka, il partage certains de ces pouvoirs : il voit sa puissance magique augmenter légèrement, bénéficie des dons curatif, de langage et son espérance de vie devient la même que celle du Tarka.

il peut percevoir les émotions du Tarka et inversement, cette capacité est très faible au début, mais s'installe vraiment après l'union jusqu'à établir un lien télépathique entre eux deux.

Contexte :

Le dernier Tarka est décédé 1 an avant la naissance d'Harry Potter, il a été empoisonner par le surplus de magie noir planant dans l'air durant le règne de Voldy. Son âme sœur à survécut et recherche de part le monde et les espèces, le successeur au Tarka pour le guidé dans sa destinée. Harry Potter reçoit pendant la nuit de ses 17 ans son héritage de Tarka , mais n'en a pas conscience. L'ordre lui fait suivre un entraînement pour le préparer au combat ( y compris arts martiaux ). En septembre il rentre en 7ème année, dans un arrière fond de guerre. Progressivement, très progressivement, ses pvrs apparaissent, par des phénomènes qui lui semblent étranges et il ne contrôle que peux ses pvrs. (son exposition massive à la magie noire lors de ses un an a augmenter sa résistance aux sort de magie noir comme les impardonnables ) Son âme sœur est Draco Malfoy, ce dernier ne souhaite pas être mangemort (trouver la cause). Je vous laisse la possibilité qu'un d'eux tombe enceinte (puisqu'ils protègent la vie il serais logique qu'il puissent la donner sans parler de résurrection (les morts, restent morts)).

Je sais il y a beaucoup d'indications, mais finalement je ne fais que donner un contexte précis en vous laissant créer un histoire dessus.

Je trouvais génial que quelqu'un se penche sur ce défi, je vous remercie d'avance. Gros bisous

Ps: ne tiens pas compte du tome 6


	4. La fiancée de Malfoy

**La fiancée de Malfoy**

Nous sommes en 6ème année.

Drago s'est calmé depuis que son père est en prison, il ressent moins de pression et se sent donc moins obliger de jouer le rôle du parfait petit prince des glaces prétentieux. Ses relations avec le célèbre trio se sont calmées suite à ce changement d'attitude, ce n'est toujours pas la joie, mais ils ne se cherchent plus des poux constamment.

Dans un contexte que vous imaginerez l'ordre ou n'importe quel adulte (mais pas Drago lui-même, bien qu'il soit parfaitement au courant de toute l'affaire) demande à Harry de jouer (à plusieurs reprises) le rôle de petite copine ou fiancé (au choix) de Drago Malfoy pour le protéger des sombres projets de Voldy ou sa bande.

Harry bien qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout, accepte de le faire mais se montre en jeune fille dominatrice.

Et là contre toute attente c'est ce côté dominateur qui ne recule devant personne qui va PROGRESSIVEMENT séduire le-Grand-Drago-je-ne-me-fais-dominé-par-personne-Malfoy.

Petite précisions :

Je veux qu'Harry, même si il n'est pas content, soit un très grand comédien ( ça peux d'ailleurs être une passion qu'il a et la raison pour laquelle on lui demande à lui de jouer ce rôle, mais c'est juste une suggestion), il doit bluffer tout le monde, son personnage féminin à de la ressource, une bonne répartie, et sait ce montrer charmeuse avec l'entourage de Drago pour se faire intégrer, bien qu'elle soit dominatrice personne ne doit douter de leur amour.

Personnellement je préférerais qu'il porte un costume, mais ne se transforme pas en fille avec une quelconque potion (j'aime l'idée qu'il reste masculin dans nôtre esprit pour que Draco tombe amoureux de son corps en tant qu'homme).

Je finirais avec un petit bonus qui serait apprécié : si Sirius pouvais revenir de derrière le voile ça serait sympa.

Bon gros bisous à tous, si vous pouviez m'envoyer un mail par mon compte pour me prévenir si vous répondez ça serait super sympa de votre part.


	5. je veux savoir qui tu es

**Je veux savoir qui tu es**

La guerre contre Voldy est finit, Harry à gagné et l'a tué une semaine après ses 19 ans.

Harry a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le monde magique et maintenant il souhaite se retirer.

Il va donc s'arranger avec l'ordre pour être envoyé, comme un parfait anonyme, dans un monde où Voldy et les Potter n'ont jamais existé.

Avant de partir, Harry prend des précautions :

Il transfert tout l'argent de son compte en banque (qui est bien fournis, car en plus d'avoir l'héritage des Potter, il reçoit une grosse récompense de la part du monde magique pour les avoir sauvés) dans une banques du monde parallèle (il garde son noms, puisque les Potter n'existe pas là-bas).

Puis il se bloque lui-même la mémoire et l'accès à ces pvrs (pour qu'il puisse défaire les blocage si il le souhaite) pour n'être qu'un simple moldu amnésique, mais se laisse quand même quelques informations, il s'appel Harry Potter, n'a plus de famille vivante, est gay et loin d'être vierge, a une carte de crédit correspondant à un compte en banque bien remplis.

Après cela il demande à Dumby de l'envoyer là-bas.

De son côté, Draco a fait partit de l'ordre pendant la guerre, mais pas en tant qu'agent double (il n'a pas la marque et n'est considéré comme mangemort par personne).

A la fin de la guerre, il ne lui reste plus de famille et est seul au monde, il décide alors de demander à Dumby de l'envoyer avec Harry sans mettre ce dernier au courant, il veut se créer une nouvelle vie et apprendre à connaître Harry sans tous les préjuger sur le survivant qu'il avait. Par contre il garde ses pvrs et sa mémoire (il fait pareil qu'Harry pour l'argent).

Pour Harry tout va très bien dans cette nouvelle vie, il s'est inscrit dans une grande école d'art et a beaucoup de talent (danse, comédie, photos, mannequina, musique, dessin, etc… à vous de choisir sa ou ses branches), il se fait des connaissances avec qui il s'entend bien… Cependant il se pose des questions faces à ses réflexes quasiment surhumain (entraînement de l'ordre oblige), ses capacités et connaissances dans toutes les techniques de combats et les étranges pouvoirs qui semblent se manifester lorsqu'il est sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

De son côté Draco, suite à des recherches, à décidé de s'inscrire dans la même école qu'Harry (pas forcément dans la/les mêmes sections que lui, ils n'ont pas forcément les même talent).

Ils apprennent se connaître, deviennent petit à petit amis, et finalement se mettent ensemble au bout d'un certain temps (je suis pour la progression, je vous en supplie, faite duré le plaisir, qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus). Avant d'être ensemble, il pourrait être bien qu'il est des aventures chacun de leur côté (histoire qu'ils se tournent un peu autour).

Draco cache à Harry la partie magique, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par lui avouer qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres lorsqu'il a de trop fortes émotions, mais il garde toujours pour lui le fait qu'ils aient un passé commun dans un autre monde.

Finalement à la fin Harry débloquera ses pvrs et finalement sa mémoire (mais sa mémoire c'est vraiment la fin, quand il se sent prêt).

Il pourrait être marrant que Draco rencontre par hasard son double, voir même que Harry tombe sur les deux en même temps (grosse prise de tête en perspective).

Attention, le monde magique existe aussi dans le monde parallèle. Les personnes du monde magique reste des personne du monde magique, même si le contexte étant complètement différent (pas de Voldy), leurs vies peuvent être différentes.

Je tiens beaucoup à ce que l'histoire soit travaillée en profondeur, que les choses aillent doucement, à leur rythme. A aucun moment, Harry ne doit se douter que le but de Draco est de le connaître lui, il doit être persuadé que c'est le fruit du hasard.

Draco ne lui saute pas dessus, il deviennent progressivement amis, puis ont progressivement des doutes sur la façon dont ils se perçoivent l'un l'autre et seulement après, peuvent devenir amants.

Il est très important que les personnages aient une construction psychologique très étoffée !!

Je sais que je suis très chiante sur ce défi, mais c'est juste qu'il me tient très à cœur !

Bon courage à tous et j'espère vraiment que quelqu'un se penchera sur se défi, car je suis sur qu'on peut en faire un truc bien.

Gros bisous tout le monde


	6. Pour que tu me reviennes

**Pour que tu me reviennes**

La guerre est finit et beaucoup de gens sont traumatisés par les horreurs qu'ils ont vu ou vécu, Harry le premier.

Pour cela, il se fait aider par un excellent psychomage et décide d'en devenir un lui-même afin d'aider Draco.

De son côté Draco a joué un rôle actif pendant la guerre, mais s'est fait capturer 4 mois avant la fin. Harry est très touché par cette perte car ils avaient finalement réussi à se lier d'une forte amitié.

Lorsque Draco est retrouvé deux jours après la bataille finale, il est méconnaissable. Il ne parle plus et présente de fort troubles autistiques.

En fouillant les lieux, on découvre un journal écris par son père dans lequel il relate avec délectation les supplices qu'ils ont fait subir à se traître à son sang (viols multiples, violences physiques, mais surtout psychologiques et même visuels (visualisation des supplices des autres) etc…).

Draco en ressort tellement détruit que les psychomages abandonnent et disent à Dumby (qui a la charge de Draco) que son cas est désespéré.

Harry, une fois psychomage, va s'occuper de Draco en leur créant un monde et une communication rien qu'à eux pour l'apprivoiser et progressivement le ramener.

C'est un futur Drarry, et comme à chaque fois, se défi demande une psychologie des personnages plutôt étoffée.

Bon courage, j'espère que ce défi vous inspirera.

Gros bisous à tous.


	7. le nouveau monde

**Le nouveau monde**

Partir de l'idée générale de la vie de Pocahontas.

Harry (changer le nom évidemment) est le fils d'un chef indien dans la vieille Amérique encore vierge des colomb.

Draco, jeune Lord anglais en quête d'aventures, s'embarque sur un bateau pour découvrir le nouveau monde (il n'est pas obsédé par l'or qu'il pourrait y découvrir, ayant lui-même trop d'argent pour savoir quoi en faire).

Ils vont se rencontrer et vont devoir s'apprivoiser, se découvrir, apprendre à communiquer.

On garde l'idée d'un Draco sorcier et d'un monde la magie caché, mais le navire et l'équipage avec lequel il embarque sont moldus.

Harry fait partit des indiens, mais a des pouvoirs magiques, en conséquence il est prévu qu'à la mort du shaman, il prenne ça place (il n'est que le deuxième fils).

Harry peut soit être le fils légitime du chef, sois le descendant des illustres lords Potter décédés en mer près des côtes. C'est à vous de choisir.

Ce défi est évidemment un Drarry.

Bon courage et gros bisous


	8. une potion pour ta vie

**Une potion pour ta vie**

Draco, enfant, rêvait d'avoir un vrai ami, pas un de ces larbins qui devaient l'apprécier pour que leurs pères fassent de bonnes affaires.

Son père, parlons en, c'est un homme froid et dur qui n'a eu Draco que par devoir, il apprécie sa femme qui est du même acabit que lui, mais veut un fils à son image et se montre intransigeant et inflexible avec lui.

Et puis Draco rencontre un peu avant sa rentrée à Poudlart, chez Mme Guipure, un petit garçon chétif avec de grands yeux verts qui semblent s'émerveiller de tout autour d'eux. Ce garçon lui semble d'une certaine manière lumineux, de cette lumière qui a toujours manqué à sa propre vie.

Tout cela attire terriblement Draco, ce garçon, il le veut ! Il lui faut cet enfant soit son ami.

Seulement voilà, le jour de la rentrée, Draco découvre qu'il s'appel Harry Potter et que celui-ci décide de le rejeter.

Alors Draco décide de lui faire payer de l'avoir laissé seul dans le froid et le noir de sa vie en devenant son pire ennemi à Poudlart.

Des années après (6ème année), Draco se dit que pour être aussi éclatant de vie, Harry doit avoir au une vie de rêve, une vie que lui n'a jamais eu et dont il rêve désespérément.

Pour pouvoir avoir un peu de cette existence, il se fait une potion qu'il lui permet de voir en tant que spectateur la vie de Harry Potter pendant ses nuits (étaler les nuits de Draco sur au moins un mois ½).

Il va alors découvrir le bébé aimé et désiré qu'il avait été, puis la terrible nuit du 31 octobre, l'arrivée chez les Dursley, l'inimité de ceux-ci, puis l'âge augmentant les tâches toujours plus dures à faire, les abus aussi (coups de ceinture, sexuels…), les drôles de manifestations magiques qui sont incomprises et punies sévèrement, puis l'arrivée miraculeuse d'Hagrid, de Ron son premier ami et enfin d'un petit con arrogant qui insulte ce dit premier ami, ces années à poudlart,Voldemort, Sirius, la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, ses cauchemars, la mort de Sirius, les premières expériences sexuel d'Harry avec les deux sexes, il semblerait qu'il soit bi (à trop manqué d'amour, on accepte tout le monde)…. En résumé sa vie, mais pas du tout celle qu'il s'était imaginée.

Il comprend que cette soif de vie et de lumière qu'a Harry lui sert à compenser son histoire trop malheureuse. Alors progressivement il va chercher à ce rapprocher de Harry. Cet homme à la fois si fragile et si fort d'en sa façon de faire face à son passé (relations sexuelles), de le dépasser et de vivre le plus heureux possible. Cet homme qui l'attire, comme une flamme attire le papillon de nuit.

Attention, malgré tout ces découvertes, Draco ne se voit pas expliquer à Harry qu'il a violé son intimité au point de connaître toute sa vie (il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas que d'autres sache). Leur rapprochement est donc lent et pas sans heurts et je ne parle même pas du Drarry. Cependant c'est deux enfants blessés au fond d'eux et qui vont pouvoir comprendre et guérir leurs blessures.

Ecrit selon le point de vue en grande majorité de Draco. L'histoire commence par l'enfance de Draco, pour basculer ensuite à sa 6ème année.

Vous pouvez imaginez que Draco est très proche de Sèv et qu'il décide de détrompé Sèv sur Harry grâce au découvertes qu'il à fait sur celui-ci.

Encore un défi qui demande la psychologie, que voulez vous, j'adore ça !

Bon courage et gros bisous

Ps : ne tient pas compte du tome 6


	9. Harry Potter est superman

**Harry Potter est superman**

C'est un crossover.

Il a 400 ans, le prince de la Planète Krypton fut exilé sur Terre par un Dictateur suite à un complot. Le prince, Yana-El, se fond dans la communauté sorcière en prenant le pseudonyme de Yanaël Potter et épouse la descendante directe de Godric Griffondor.

Les gènes Kryptonniens s'endorment et restent lattant chez ses descends, jusqu'à un certain soir du 31 octobre où un petit garçon les réveil accidentellement pour survivre au terrible sort de mort.

Cependant les gènes se rendorment et ne commencent vraiment à ce réveiller qu'au 16 ans de l'enfant, le jeune Harry Potter.

Ne faire apparaître les pouvoirs de Harry que sur plusieurs mois, ils n'arrivent pas tous d'un coup et il doit apprendre à les contrôler. Ces pouvoirs restent secrets (garder le principe de superman sur ce plan).

Evidement c'est encore un Drarry, dans lequel Draco pourrait être un veela, mais je vous laisse choisir sur ce point.

Il pourrait être intéressant de diviser votre fic en deux parties, d'abord la vie de Yana-EL, sont arrivé, le fait qu'il doit cacher ses pouvoirs etc, puis l'histoire d'Harry. Ceci est une idée, une piste, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de la suivre.

Gros bisous tout le monde et bon courage.


	10. Désir et possession

**Désir et possession**

UA . La guerre est finis et Harry à vaincu Voldy il y a un an maintenant, depuis il a décidé de ce laisser vivre, il tient une galerie d'art dans le Londres moldu, donne des cours du soir de DCFM aux aurors en formation (avec la guerre il a eu un entraînement draconiens : combat moldu, duel, maniement d'armes blanches et à feux, magie sans baguette etc…) et sort presque tout les soirs dans des boites gays.

Il ne rentre jamais seul et à une réputation de Dieu au pieu, mais d'un cœur imprenable, il est très attentif envers le plaisir de ces amants et ce montre généreux et flexible (dominant, dominé comme son amant préférera, il s'en fou, il aime les deux !), mais il ne s'attache pas !

Je veux un Harry sexy et libéré, avec un côté brun ténébreux, ( il a un caractère profondément marqué par ces deux maisons, serpentard et griffondor) par contre je tiens beaucoup à ce qu'il ne devienne pas quelqu'un de vulgaire et que son personnage soit étoffé, qu'il est une vraie personnalité !!!

Harry pourrait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans, à vous de voir, et à formé au cours de la guerre une amitié bizarre, mais solide avec l'irascible maître des potions (peuvent même avoir passé une nuit ou deux ensemble, mais c'est pas obligé).

Draco lui vient d'une riche famille de l'aristocratie anglaise, mais ça famille à migrer aux Etats-Unis à l'époque de son grand-père pour les affaires. Il ne connaît donc pas du tout poudlart ayant fait ces études à Salem, et n'a aucun passé commun avec notre héros national. Séverus demeure qd même son parrain (les familles Snap et Malfoy ayant toujours été très liées). Il a le même style de vie qu'Harry (par rapport au boite gays et de leur relation avec les mecs).

Pour X raisons il vient en Angleterre et fait la rencontre d'Harry, ils passent la nuit ensemble, pour tout d'eux c'est un très bon coup, mais ça s'arrête là. De temps en temps il se recroise dans des boites, et lorsqu'ils sont tout les deux libres ses soirs là, ils recouchent ensemble, il s'entendent bien et ont la même vision de leurs nuits, ils baisent ça ne va pas plus loin. (ils ignorent tout les deux que l'autre est sorcier et pour toutes personnes qu'ils rencontrent en boite, ils ne donnent que leur prénom pour garder un peu de leur anonymat. Draco ne sait donc pas que c'est Harry POTTER).

Cependant les choses vont changer pour Draco, progressivement, il devient jaloux des autres amants d'Harry, il veut le posséder pour lui tout seul, il le désir et voudrait être le seul à pouvoir le toucher (il déteste l'imaginé avec un autre). Ca ne veut pas dire que lui ne se voit pas continué à avoir de nombreux amants (la fidélité ce n'est pas pour lui…). Attention, Draco n'est pas amoureux d'Harry il désir juste le posséder comme on garderai pour sois un bel objet, ce n'est en aucun cas de l'amour.

Cette jalousie, Draco ne peut pas se permettre de vraiment l'extérioriser devant Harry, car il a bien conscience qu'ils ne se sont jamais engagés à rien entre eux et Harry pourrait très bien décider de l'éjecter de sa vie.

Progressivement, pour des raisons que vous imaginerez, la vision que Draco à d'Harry change et il tombe amoureux (lui qui se croix insensible…), il va donc falloir qu'il montre à Harry qu'il peut être plus qu'un très bon coup et un bon pote pour déconner.

Evidemment c'est un Drarry, vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est visiblement pas une fic d'action, la guerre étant finis etc, vous mettrez donc l'accent sur la psychologie des personnages, leurs quotidiens, leurs relations…

J'espère que ce nouveau défi vous inspirera, bon courage et gros bisous tout le monde.


	11. Le pouvoir de ta voix

**Le pouvoir de ta voix**

En 1979, Sibille Treylowney (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) fit une prophétie annonçant la venu d'un enfant qui aurait la capacité de tué Lord Voldy, cette Prophétie, seul Albus Dumbledor l'entendit et il décida de la garder pour lui ainsi que quelques personnes choisies de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Suite à cette prophétie, l'Ordre du Phénix pense qu'il s'agit du petit Harry Potter qui est née le 31 juillet de l'année suivante (il possède un pouvoir énorme pour un si petit enfant et correspond sur plusieurs détails).

Cependant, en 1981, Lyly souhaite présenter son fils à sa famille moldu, pour ne pas les effrayer, la famille Potter loue une voiture pour ce rendre sur place. Ils repartent chez eux tard dans la nuit et se font percuté sur une petite route isolée, par un camion citerne remplis d'essence, dont le chauffeur est ivre. Leur voiture explose mettant fin définitivement à la famille Potter.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que tout le monde croit !

Une demi heure après l'accident, un jeune couple de lesbiennes constate l'accident et s'arrête pour voir si il y a des survivants. Elle ne trouve que le bébé qui d'après sa gourmette s'appel Harry, qui est survécut. Ce disant que dorénavant il est orphelin et qu'il ne manquera donc pas à ces parents, elles décident de le garder en secret puisque l'adoption est interdite aux homosexuels et qu'elle rêvent d'avoir un enfant.

Les années passent et Harry est très heureux avec ses deux mamans. Officiellement il est le fils légitime d'une des deux, officieusement Harry est au courant des circonstances dans lesquelles il a été découvert.

Harry est un beau garçon athlétique, intelligent, doux et gay, mais qui reste extrêmement timide et renfermé en milieu scolaire, en primaire les enfants se sont moquer de lui à cause de ses parents et depuis il préfère qu'on l'oublis à l'école.

Aujourd'hui il a 17 ans, fait parti d'un lycée dont la chorale est très réputé, reste renfermé sauf le week-end lorsqu'il sort dans des boite de nuit gay, là-bas, il adore dansé et y est connu pour sa sensualité, il rentre parfois avec un mec pour une nuit.

Harry fait partie de la chorale, le chef de chœur trouve qu'il a une voix somme toute assez banal, mais jolie bien qu'il se fonde dans la masse.

La vérité c'est qu'Harry à un secret, enfin plutôt deux secrets, sa véritable voix est très pure et cristalline, mais comme il peux faire faire exactement tout ce qu'il veut à celle-ci, il la modifie en permanence pour ne pas ce faire remarquer. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il s'est toujours sentie différent à cause des drôles de pouvoir qui se manifestaient de temps en temps et qu'il a désormais appris à contrôler par la voix.

Dans le monde magique, c'est l'horreur, la prophétie tant espérée ne s'est pas réalisée et l'Ordre du Phénix tente tant bien que mal de freiner le chaos que sème Voldy.

Lucius Malfoy à fini par voir le monstre que représente Voldy et à décider de protéger sa famille, pour cela, il place Draco, pour ses 11 ans, dans une famille de cracmol qui l'inscrit dans une école moldu. Pour que Draco est qd même un enseignement sorcier, ses parents lui payent des précepteurs qui lui enseignent. Draco développe dans la petite chorale de son école, une passion pour le chant et le fait qu'il est voix magnifique pousse ses profs à l'encourager dans cette voie là.

A ses 17 ans, Draco change de Lycée pour aller dans celui de Harry à cause de sa chorale très réputée. Là-bas il devient très vite le soliste principal.

Cependant il remarque très vite ce drôle d'adolescent, si beau et si timide, avec cette aura si particulière, Harry.

Votre rôle consiste à raconter d'abord ce contexte, puis leur rencontre progressive, les secrets que Draco va découvrir (les boite de nuits gays, la voix d'Harry, puis ses pouvoirs..), puis la découverte du monde magique par Harry, puis de son histoire, jusqu'à l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

C'est évidemment un Drarry, je souhaite toujours que la psychologie des personnages soit étoffée, que l'histoire aille lentement que Draco se pose des questions, qu'il cherche et surtout qu'il ne trouve pas tout trop vite ni d'un coup. Draco est gay, il le sait et n'est plus vierge.

Vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez mais je veux que Peter est été découvert par l'Ordre.


	12. Dimensions

**Dimensions**

Notre monde est celui d'origine.

Depuis le début de la création de cette planète, et tout au long de l'Histoire, d'autres mondes se sont greffés au notre sous forme de dimensions parallèles.

Ces dimensions prennent en compte tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'Histoire jusqu'au point de rupture où elles se sont créées, à partir de là l'Histoire continue en suivant sa propre voie dans ces dimensions.

Au moment d'être créées les dimensions se coupent totalement du monde d'origine, dans le sens où l'histoire peut suivre un court différent de celui-ci et un temps différent. C'est-à-dire que si le point de rupture se situe à l'époque de Merlin dans le monde d'origine, on peut être en l'an 2000 dans le monde d'origine et simplement à l'époque des fondateurs dans la dimension parallèle, ou inversement, puisque le temps ne s'écoule pas forcément au même rythme.

Vous gardez l'histoire d'Harry Potter tel quel jusqu'à la fin de sa 5ème année, sauf qu'une seconde prédiction doit être faîte. Comme nous sommes dans le monde d'origine, Voldemort est beaucoup plus puissant que tout autres mages noirs dans les dimensions parallèles en conséquence, pour qu'Harry puisse le vaincre, il va devoir aller dans d'autres dimensions et en ramener des choses qui pourront lui permettre d'avoir le pouvoir de le battre et en échange il devra aider ces mêmes dimensions.

Comme vous devez vous en souvenir, on dit qu'Harry à un pouvoir basé sur l'amour, c'est pourquoi il va prendre dans son monde d'origine l'amour de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, qui feront le voyage avec lui, puis dans une autre dimension, l'amour familiale, puis dans une autre l'amour passionnel… Ces différents amours (qu'il ramène tous dans son monde d'origine avec lui) doivent augmenter ses pvrs de protection et de défense et le soutenir moralement.

Pour la trame de l'histoire, Harry doit se rendre dans minimum 6 dimensions différentes. Dans les dimensions où se qu'il cherche se trouve à Poudlard, J'aimerais qu'ils atterrissent au milieu de la grande salle.

Attention quelque soient les dimensions, Harry et ses amis gardent leur identités et histoire, ils peuvent la divulguer.

Je voudrais que les quatres premières dimensions soient pour apprendre tous les types de combats, il devra y en avoir une chez les fondateurs, un en Egypte Ancienne, une chez les Elfe et une en Asie où un autre endroit que vous préférez pour la dernière (l'ordre est selon vôtre préférence). Vous aurez compris que ce qu'il ramène sont des connaissances et n'oubliez pas qu'il doit aider ses dimensions en échange.

Ron et Hermione l'accompagnant bénéficient eux aussi de l'entraînement bien que Harry étant plus puissant et destiné à être celui qui vaincra, est plus rapide dans les apprentissages et plus puissant.

La cinquième dimension est celle où il trouve l'amour familial. Ils arrivent dans une jeune dimension (le point de rupture est ressent donc l'Histoire est la même que celle du monde d'origine), un moi avant que Voldy ne tue les Potter. Il doit s'intégrer à la famille, sa version de lui plus petite peut être considéré comme un petit frère. Et en échange d'emmener sa famille avec eux, il tue Voldy (il est moins fort que dans sa dimensions ne l'oublions pas) lorsqu'il vient à Halloween.

La Sixième est celle de l'amour passionnel. Ils arrivent dans une dimension où Harry Potter a survécut mais dont les parents ne sont pas mort. Il a donc été élevé en enfant gâté et adulé, est très prétentieux et même si il a une certaine puissance et bénéficié d'un certain entraînement, il est encore long d'être à la hauteur.

L'amour doit être Draco (je vous laisse le travailler comme vous souhaitez, mais il doit être étoffé dans sa personnalité, psychologie et dans son histoire) et le service rendu doit être d'ouvrir les yeux du Harry imbu de lui-même et de le formé pour qu'il puisse vaincre le Voldy de sa dimension.

Vous pouvez faire agir Ron et Hermione sur leur personnage de cette dimension.

Au final ils retournent dans leur monde d'origine avec les personnes qu'ils doivent ramener, en vue de la grande bataille finale.

La bataille finale n'a pas lieu dès qu'ils rentrent, il faut qu'ils aient le temps de la préparer.

Le voyage dans les différentes dimensions peut duré quelques années (notamment à cause des entraînements), Mais les personnages et le monde d'origine ne vieilliront que d'un an au maximum.

J'aimerais voir les interactions entre les Draco des deux dimensions et entre la famille Potter et les maraudeurs (j'aimerais que Sirius revienne, le voile peut être compté comme une dimension si vous voulez).

Vous étofferez les personnages, notamment Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et ceux qu'ils ramèneront, le Harry imbu ne doit pas être négliger et pour finir j'aimerai que vous appuyiez sur la relation Harry Salazard dans la dimension des fondateurs (pas de slash entre eux).

J'espère que je suis assez claire, ce défi était dur à écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous inspirera. Je pense qu'il s'adresse plus aux amateurs d'Harry avec des super pouvoirs et un Drarry, mais c'est vous qui voyez.

Je vous souhaite bon courage et vous fait de gros bisous.

Ps : Je tiens à préciser que ce défi est entièrement de mon inspiration, cependant il se trouve qu'il y à 3 jours, donc bien après l'avoir publié, je suis tombée sur une très bonne fic de Miliana qui même si elle est différente de ce que j'attend de ce défi (ce sont des mondes et non des dimensions, donc on est plus sur Terre, dans son histoire il n'y a pas de slash, et ce que recherche Harry est différent, tout comme les raisons pour lesquelles il part, etc.…) n'en reste pas moins que certains points reste très proches, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé sa permission pour maintenir ce défi, elle me l'a accordé et j'en l'en remercie, donc attention à ne pas faire de plagiat si vous allez lire sa fic (que je vous conseil, pour la trouver, allez voir les reviews, elle en a mis une sur ce chapitre).


	13. Protecteur

**Protecteur**

**Attention idée très tordue** (Isatis devient folle) **rating +18 ans**, cette histoire est un peu particulière et je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire, elle m'est venue comme ça, Bon je me lance… c'est un total AU

Depuis des générations, la famille de Gabriel est une famille d'esclaves protecteurs, ils sont formatés et entraînés dès la naissance pour remplir cette fonction.

Cependant cette caste n'existe que dans les très vielles familles et personne ne sait qui ils sont (y comprid les Dumbledor dont la famille est trop récente pour avoir été mis dans la confidence). Pour protéger ce secret, la famille propriétaire place l'information qu'ils sont esclaves dès la naissance de ceux-ci, sous le seau du fidélitas.

Les familles d'esclaves protecteurs ont dans leurs gènes une prédisposition au combat et aux magies d'attaque et de défense.

Gabriel a montré dès sa naissance, ces caractéristiques poussées à l'extrême ainsi qu'un potentiel magique énorme, mais le jour où un mage noir décide de détruire la famille propriétaire de la sienne (il est alors âgé de 1 an et 3 mois), tous meurt malgré les efforts de ces parents, sauf lui qui détruit le mage noir en gardant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Il est alors revendu à une autre famille de sang pure.

Les Malfoy sont une très vielle famille de sang pure sombre (pas noir, je m'explique, ils aime les forces sombres, leurs subtilités, mais ne souhaite pas la torture et la mort d'êtres humains ou ne suivent pas de mages noirs). Ce sont aussi des descendants de veela.

Au fil des siècles, pour pallier à la progressive disparition de leur espèce, les gènes veela se sont modifiés, ils n'ont plus une seule âme sœur, mais une âme sœur et une âme sœur potentiel, ils peuvent donc se rabattre sur l'âme sœur potentiel lorsque la première est morte, ou sur quelqu'un de proche si les deux ont disparu (sans son âme sœur, le veela originel mourrait).

Lucius avait comme âme sœur un cousin très éloigné qui fut tué lorsque Lucius avait 22 ans et son âme sœur potentiel qui n'était autre que le père de Gabriel c'était marié, Lucius fut donc contraint de faire un mariage arrangé avec la fille des Black et eu un fils, Draco.

Très vite, un problème s'était posé, Draco s'avérait être très proche génétiquement de l'âme sœur de Lucius et lorsqu'il aurai dans les 8 9 ans les gènes de Lucius se réveilleraient et voudraient le faire sien.

Pour éviter ça, la famille Malfoy, fut celle qui racheta Gabriel qui lui avait des gènes très similaires à ceux de son père. Il fut décidé qu'il serait entraîné à devenir le protecteur caché (je veux dire part là que Draco n'est au courant de rien) de Draco et devrait pour cela connaître (en plus des pratiques de combat moldu et sorcière) tout des pratiques sexuelles pour détourner Lucius de Draco lorsque le premier serai pris par ses pulsions.

Draco grandi donc sans savoir que Gabriel veille sur lui, mais parfois, lorsqu'il est dans une situation vraiment dangereuse, une personne avec une cape et un capuchon cachant son visage, le sauve. De même lorsqu'il a 8 9 ans son père devient parfois bizarre avec lui et cette même personne apparaît et lui dis de partir, alors Draco le voit s'approcher de Lucius et l'embrasser en le caressant avant qu'il (Draco) ne parte.

Draco sait juste qu'il s'appel Gabriel, il a entendu son père le murmurer un de ces jours là (vers les 10 ans, 10ans ½ de Draco) , Draco avait eu très peur en voyant son père se rapproché de lui avec son regard troublé et son envie manifeste de lui sauter dessus, puis l'inconnu était arrivé comme par enchantement il lui avait hurlé de partir et s'était tourné vers Lucius, l'avait plaqué au mur avec une force insoupçonné pour sa taille, avait arraché la chemise de son père et l'avait couvert de baisés et de caresses, c'était là que son père l'avait murmuré, Gabriel…

Pour protéger Draco (c'est le fils d'une très importante famille, très riche et qui attire bcp les convoitises), Lucius décide d'envoyer Gabriel à Poudlart en même temps que celui-ci puisqu'ils avaient le même âge, sous le nom de code Harry Potter orphelin.

Harry est répartit à Serpentar comme Draco et pour ne pas dévoiler ses capacités au combat, sa puissance magique et son rôle de protecteur, se fait passé pour un petit enfant, doué pour la magie sans faire des miracles et incapable de ce défendre.

Draco lui se sent tout de suite attiré par Harry et souhaite s'en faire un ami. Au cours des années ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, mais pour Gabriel c'est un tas d'aventure rocambolesque puisqu'il doit sauver Draco en tant que Gabriel en expliquant les disparitions mystères d'Harry aux moments les plus critiques.

Jusqu'au jour où au 16 ans de Draco, les gènes veela ce réveillent et qu'il découvre progressivement qu'Harry est son âme sœur et qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment expliquer cela à son meilleur ami qui n'a absolument jamais montré de penchants gay.

Voilà, je sais, c'est très compliqué et détaillé, mais bon on ne sait jamais, peut être que cela vous inspirera…

Je veux un Gabriel très doué et dévoué dans son rôle de protecteur, très beau aussi, je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez une victime malheureuse et violé, il est formaté dès son plus jeune âge pour cette mission et est près à tout pour la mener à bien, cela lui parait normal, naturel. Gabriel est très attaché à Draco, qu'il connaît par cœur à force de le suivre en permanence. Il dispose d'un portoloin permanent pour rejoindre Lucius lorsque celui-ci à des pulsions et que Gabriel est à Poudlart, ainsi qu'un sort qui le prévient toujours lorsque Draco est en danger.

Je tiens à précisé qu'Harry n'aura pas de vrai rapport sexuel avec Lucius avant ces 14 ans 1/2, avant il ne se passe rien d'autre que des baisers et des caresses sur la partie au dessus de la ceinture de Lucius.

Lucius n'est pas un homme cruel, et même si il se sert de Gabriel pour assouvir ses pulsions, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est se montre doux et respectueux en vers lui, qu'il apprécie vraiment Gabriel et que Gabriel l'apprécie aussi à sa manière.

Je veux un Draco assez solitaire lorsqu'il est enfant, mais extrêmement curieux au sujet de Gabriel (vous pouvez même le faire essayer de ce mettre volontairement en danger pour essayer de découvrir son identité), et très attaché à Harry lorsqu'il sont au collège. Je veux aussi qu'il se pose des questions sur certaines incohérences dans les justifications de Harry pour ces disparitions subites.

Et enfin je veux que vous alterniez les points de vu entre Lucius, Draco, Gabriel ou un narrateur omniscient pour qu'on est un peu tout les points de vu et qu'on comprenne bien chaque personnages, que l'histoire commence au alentour des 21/22 ans de Lucius, qu'on est une période importante sur l'enfance de Draco et Gabriel ainsi que sur l'entraînement à la mission de protecteur de celui-ci (Sirius pourrait être un des instructeurs de Gabriel) et enfin, les années à Poudlart, le réveillent des gènes veela de Draco, la tardive découverte par Draco qu'Harry est Gabriel et que vous trouviez une solution à cette dernière situation (puisqu'il est l'âme sœur de draco mais qu'il sert d'âme sœur de substitution à Lucius).

Voilà, bon courage et gros bisous !!!

Ps : soigner Gabriel de sa myopie lorsqu'il est petit, ça serai trop gênant si il perdait ses lunette au milieu d'un combat ! Par contre vous pouvez laisser une fausse monture à Harry Potter si vous le souhaitez pour renforcer son image de vulnérabilité (si on lui retire ses lunettes, les gens pensent qu'il ne voit presque plus rien).


	14. Sexe ne rimera jamais avec sentiments

Coucou, Isatis est de retour pour un nouveau défi après des mois d'absence… TT

Alors comme d'habitude ce défi est un Drarry et un UA et je donne bcp de précisions, mais si vous faites attention vous verrez que je donne bcp de détails sur certaine parties de la fic, mais que je vous laisse totalement libre pour les autres. Je sais, le titre est pourrit, mais c'est surtout pour m'y retrouver dans mes défis, comme toujours vous êtes libre de changer le titre. **Attention, comme toujours ce défis est destiné à donner une fic longue !!**

**Sexe ne rimera jamais avec sentiments**

**L'histoire, les personnages :**

Dans un monde que vous imaginerez, Harry Potter âgé de 11 ans entre à Poudlard à Serpentard. Pour des raisons que vous aurez amenez dans son enfance, Harry utilise la magie sans baguette quotidiennement sans vraiment y faire attention (ex : il a soif et fait venir la carafe d'eau par télékinésie), même si Harry est puissant il a une personnalité adorable et est tout mimi (du moins à 11 ans), cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne puisse pas s'affirmer de façon imposante lorsqu'il le pense nécessaire. Que Voldemort existe dans votre monde où pas, Harry est puissant et au cœur d'une intrigue qui prendra une place importante dans la fic et sera travaillée (vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez vous appuyer largement sur l'intrigue des livres de la grande JKR, mais vous devrez vous l'approprier, l'adapter à votre monde et aux relations demandées entre les personnages).

Vous imaginerez aussi l'univers familial dans lequel grandit Draco ainsi que les grandes lignes de son enfance. Harry et Draco se rencontre au plus tard à leur rentrée à Poudlard. Attention Serpentard ne rime pas avec dark Harry ou Dark Draco

**La relation d'Harry et Draco au cours des années** (là où je deviens chiante…lol) **:**

Harry et Draco deviennent très vite très fusionnel, ils se prennent facilement dans les bras, s'assoient réciproquement sur les genoux de l'autre ou dorment souvent dans le lit de l'un des deux, mais ça tient bcp plus de la relation jumellaire que d'autre chose, il n'y a absolument rien de sexuel entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils ont dans les 13 ans, leurs corps évoluent et ils leur arrivent de s'expérimenter ensemble. Mais c'est juste pour ce tester, cela peut être des caresses, se masturber en présence de l'autre, masturber l'autre ou prendre une douche ensemble, mais cela ne vas jamais plus loin. Ils ne s'embrassent pas sur la bouche et ne se font pas de fellation ou autres…

Vers les 15 ans, ils commencent à avoir leurs premiers vrais rapports sexuels, mais toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais ensemble, ils cessent même leurs masturbations communes après le premier rapport sexuel qu'ils ont, mais continuent le reste (s'assoir sur les genoux, dormir ensemble etc…). Harry et Draco ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils sont encore trop inexpérimentés dans les rapports humain pour concevoir ce genre de choses. Pour le moment, ils ne conçoivent pas vraiment de rapport entre sexe et sentiments, pour les autres peut être, mais certainement pas pour eux. Ils ne voient dans le sexe que l'assouvissement de plaisirs et peut être aussi une manière de renforcer leur réputation. Ils sont tout les deux bi et dominant.

Pour Harry, les relations de Draco vont de sois, elles font parties du personnage. Mais l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir des rapports ensemble ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit, ils sont bcp trop proches pour qu'il puisse l'envisager en compagnon sexuel potentiel. Il n'envisage le sexe qu'avec des personnes sans importance pour lui.

Draco a la même approche de la sexualité que lui, sauf en ce qui concerne la sexualité d'Harry qu'il a du mal à imaginer. Il sait qu'elle existe et que selon les rumeurs, il serait très performant, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer Harry en action…

Elément perturbateur de la relation :

Un jour, lorsqu'ils ont 15 ans et demi, 16 ans (je veux un minimum de 6 à 7 mois après leurs première expérience sexuelle aboutie (avec pénétration pour ce qui n'ont pas comprit)), Draco, soit parce qu'il est curieux, soit par hasard, tombe sur Harry en galante compagnie et reste à l'observer en secret, des préliminaires à l'orgasme. Il ressort très troublé, puis fasciné par cette expérience. Il n'imaginait pas Harry si dominateur et sauvage dans l'acte (attention, sauvage ne veut pas dire violent ou agressif, rapprocher le plutôt ici d'une sensualité naturelle et non maitrisée). Il est d'autant plus fasciné qu'à ce moment ont sent clairement la magie d'Harry dans toute la pièce et qu'il s'en sert dans l'acte (ex : pour déshabillé l'autre sensuellement sans le toucher, ou pour lui procurer des caresses…)

Étaler ce qui suit sur minimum 2 à 3 mois :

Suite à ça, Draco va petit à petit se mettre à fantasmer sur Harry, d'abord juste du point de vue physique de l'acte, puis progressivement en se rendant compte qu'entre Harry et lui, le sexe pourrait être plus et signifier plus que juste un plaisir physique. Progressivement Draco découvre ce que s'est qu'être amoureux et ce que cela implique…

La suite de la fic ce déroule sur minimum plusieurs mois puisqu'il ne faut pas oublier l'intrigue :

Maintenant à lui de voir si il peut réussir à opérer la même prise de conscience chez Harry et si il va tenter le coup malgré le risque qu'Harry ne soit jamais amoureux de lui et ne le veuille plus comme ami. J'aimerais que cette prise de conscience prenne du temps chez Harry (il peut par ex se mettre inconsciemment des oeuillaires parce qu'il a trop peur de l'impacte que pourrait avoir des rapports sexuels sur ça relation avec Draco, relation qu'il place au-dessus de tout..)

**Attention, je donne bcp d'indication sur la relation Harry Draco, mais ne négliger surtout pas l'intrigue et qui en plus peut permettre de porter voir renforcer cette relation !!**

Tout les exemple que je donne entre parenthèses sont des exemples possibles vous pouvez choisir d'illustrer les même fait de manière différentes, c'est juste là pour la compréhension de l'idée de base et vous inspirer…

Comme toujours pensez à étoffer la personnalité et le relief des personnages.

J'espère que ce défi vous inspirera.

Gros bisous et bon courage tout le monde

Isatis


	15. petite note d'information

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau défi, c'est juste une petite note pour vous informer que j'ai créé ma section défis Twilight, si ça vous intéresse, elle est dans mon profil.

Gros bisous tout le monde

Isatis


End file.
